cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Adam
|enemies = |likes = Technology, adventures, dreams coming true, humans, the woods, playing with his brothers, horror movies, pizza|dislikes = Wolfgang's tyranny, mistreatment, isolation, danger|powers = Animalistic Strength and speed Eternal youth|weapons = Claws and teeth|fate = Moves into the castle along with his siblings|quote = "You can call me the Alpha Wolf."|inspiration = Grey from Sheep and Wolves Humphrey from Alpha and Omega}} '''Adam '''is the tritagonist of the feature film, ''The Nature Dragon. '' He is the third child of the mayor and the lifelong best friend of Hugo. When the forest was taken over by Wolfgang and the werewolves, Adam rebels against his reign by assisting Hugo with escaping from his isolated slavery and claim the throne. Background Adam is the 3rd child of the Wolf Family and the younger brother of his siblings but serves as the unofficial leader of the siblings. As members of royalty, the government and the council, Adam helps his family, Arijun and the fellow Woodlanders with maintaining peace in the kingdom. Sometime during his childhood, Adam's mother passed away, leaving his father, Bloodmoon devastated and unable to do his duties as mayor. Feeling sympathy, Adam helped his father with adjusting to his life. Life went steady for the Woodlanders until one night when the royal family turned up dead. Wolfgang, the werewolf leader was crowned king of Wolfwood Forest as he supposedly killed the hunter and avenged the royal family's deaths. However, Adam believed that Wolfgang doesn't deserve the crown and throne. With Wolfgang as king, he gained control of the city, the government, the military much to the dismay of Adam and his siblings. Official Description ''Adam is an energetic and cocky wolf who has a keen knowledge on technology. As a member of royalty, Adam must save his people from their isolated prison and avenge the royal family's death. However, Adam may need some help from his siblings, servants and of cross, his best friend, Hugo, also known as the Nature Dragon '' Development Adam's first inspiration was Humphrey from Alpha and Omega because of the character's voice and laid-back personality. But the storywriter decided to change it because the storywriter saw Adam as a muscular wolf. That's when he saw a trailer for a movie called ''Sheep and Wolves ''and was immediately inspired the film's protagonist, Grey. Personality Adam is introduced as a cocky, overconfident wolf who appreciates the beauty of the forest and is greatly determined to protect it from poachers and terrorists. As Adam matured from a teenager into an adult, he was practically build on responsibility and ordinance. Wolfgang's poor reign convinced Adam to lead his siblings and the rest of his home kingdom out of slavery and back into freedom. By discovering Hugo's magical powers, technology and wish to live a life of freedom and adventure, Adam knew that Hugo would be the kind of person to lead his people out of slavery. However, the mistreatment and psychological abuse led Hugo to believe that he can't do anything big. Adam was able to support Hugo throughout the entire film and in the cartoon series. Sympathetic and affectionate, Adam turns to those who are in need of help. Upon meeting Hugo and seeing how his family initially mistreated him. Adam knew that Hugo was in need of help. He loved how Hugo decided to let go out of his grudge in order to rescue Jordan when he began to fall down to his death. His time with Hugo, shifted the young wolf's personality. He learned how to give those who's been through a lot of abuse, some time to recover and let go of what deeply wounded them. Adam is a wolf who deeply cares for his family. His relationship with his siblings is very close and does everything he can to protect them. Like many younger siblings, Adam often teases his siblings but not to be rude or offensive. As for example in "Ferocious Ace," Adam called Ace, a cowardly wolf, that deeply offended him and led him to mercilessly beat up innocent criminals and to lash out at his teammates. When Ace resigned from the castle, Adam learned that his brother was deeply offended by that insult, hurt Ace's feeling. Adam never meant to upset his brother. After rescuing Ace from Hornhead, Adam apologized and the two brothers reconciled. Adam learned to be careful with what you say. As Hugo's assistant, teammate and friend, Adam wishes to remain loyal to him and the other Wootens. Physical appearance Adam is a slender and muscular wolf with blue-ish fur and has white streaks of hair on his chest. He's tall and strong like his family. Powers and abilities * '''Wolf Physiology: '''Adam is an anthropomorphic wolf. ** '''Animal Strength: '''Since Adam is a wolf, he has the physical strength of one along with his family who are wolves and other characters who are wolves. ** '''Animal Speed: '''Along with his siblings and the rest of his family, Adam can move at greater speeds. * '''High Intellect: '''Adam is shown to be a highly intelligent, clever, and resourceful thinker for when protecting the kingdom. Appearances The Nature Dragon Adam is first seen in the middle of Wolfwood Forest alongside his siblings, father and uncle who waiting to hear a meeting given by King Wolfgang. During the meeting, the Nature Spirit, Hugo was seen growing a tree with his magic powers, much to the amazement of Adam and the others. Wolfgang, however was horrified by this and immediately ordered for Hugo's arrest. Hugo manages to evade the werewolves but is confronted by Derek, Billy and David in the dense forest. As the werewolves try to pounce on Hugo, Adam and his brothers attacks the werewolves while Abigail, Karen and Martin show Hugo, the way out of the forest. Adam manages to defeat the werewolves and they run back to Hugo's house afterwards. Upon learning that Hugo is a Nature Spirit, Adam becomes determined to protect him from Wolfgang as he despises Nature Spirits. Hugo is unsure of the choice as he knows that his brother, Charles would be angry if he learns that he left the house without his permission. All of sudden, Charles and Sierra return home to the house, prompting Hugo to hide Adam and his siblings upstairs in his room. Although, he's able to do it without Charles hearing anything, he eventually discovers them and prepares to call Animal Control but Hugo tells Charles that they saved him from a pack of wolves. Reluctantly grateful for their actions, he allows them to stay in the house until further notice. The next morning, Hugo receives a letter from a pigeon telling him to meet a princess who's living in Bayou Stream. Hugo's attempt fails when he's nearly slaughtered by his bloodthristy cousin, Jordan and taken back to the house by Charles. Seeing how, the letter is a love letter, Sierra promises to keep Charles busy while Hugo meets his secret admirer. Later the evening, Adam and his siblings dress Hugo in formal attire for the date and wishes him luck as he heads over to Bayou Steam to meet up with her. A few hours later, Hugo returns home and tells the wolves that he had a great time with Plumette and can't wait to see her the next day. However, the next morning, Hugo receives an invitation from a sparrow, saying that there will be a fight around Wolfwood River, in a few days. Fearing that his life in danger, Hugo enlists the help of Kirby, who kindly agrees to help train Hugo for the battle. Adam is seen help train Hugo, alongside his siblings. In a few days, Hugo is ready for the fight and goes over to Wolfwood River, ready to fight. Adam, his siblings, Kirby and Plumette are seen sitting on the top row of the stands, rooting for Hugo. The fight came to an abrupt stop when Hugo rescued Jordan from near-death. Having a change of heart, he steps down from Wolfgang in order to be with his cousin, along with Chance, Nico and Morton. Adam is seen carrying Hugo back to his house while the Woodlanders cheer fro him. In the house, Hugo reconciles with his cousins but engages in another argument with Charles. Outside of the house, Wolfgang sends his army over there to find and kill Hugo but fails as the gang fled the house before the werewolves could locate Hugo. To ensure that Hugo and the gang doesn't come back to the house, Wolfgang burns the house to the ground. Plumette takes Hugo and the others back to the Bayou Castle where they temporarily take residence there. Adam walks with Hugo as Plumette gives him a tour of the castle. Adam was shown to have a knowledge on the other regions of the forest. Suddenly, the werewolves attacks the castle again but they once again fail to locate Hugo as they have fled from the castle. Wolfgang then has the Bayou Castle destroys after declaring that the Bayou family are traitors. The gang then flees over to Snowy Mountain to where Plumette's sister and brother-in-law rules the kingdom as king and queen. Blizzard and Alison kindly allows Hugo and the gang to stay in the castle. Adam is given a room in the castle but is locked in there when the Ice Bears are corrupted by Wolfgang's dark magic and have been given orders to have Hugo and Plumette executed. By using his magic powers against the bears, he's able to defeat them, save Plumette and free Adam and the others from their rooms. The entrance to the Ice Castle is surrounded by werewolves, forcing Hugo to create a bridge and cross over to Rainy Jungle. Adam then asked Hugo, where they were going and he replied that they're going over to Wolfwood Mountain to get answers from the Ancient Dragon. However, Charles, who believes that this has become increasingly dangerous tries to take Hugo out of the state but the latter refuses, declaring that he's in charge now. Along with the others, Adam is left in shock by Hugo's temper but follows him into Rainy Jungle where King Rider and Queen Clara welcomes them into their castle. In the castle, Plumette manages to convince Hugo to make up with Charles, with further encouragement from Adam, saying that sibling love should last forever. Hugo goes downstairs and apologizes for his temper while Charles apologizes for being too strict with him. Adam and Plumette watch in delight as the brothers reconcile with each other. Seeing how they breaking and entering doesn't capture Hugo, one of the werewolves throws a smoke bomb into the castle allowing the soldiers to arrest the castle residents. Wolfgang puts magic-proof handcuffs on Hugo's hands and throws him off a cliff to his presumed death, much to the horror of Adam and the others. Meanwhile, Adam and the others are arrested for harboring a fugitive. Adam and the others are imprisoned in Night Valley along with Dwayne and Quinton Murphy who were kidnapped by the Wolfgang. Adam helps comfort Plumette over Hugo's presumed death. Luckily, it is revealed that Hugo survived the fall and has become a dragon. Hugo reveals to the gang that Wolfgang was responsible for the death of the royal family and plans to escape back to Wolfwood Forest to reveal the truth to the Woodlanders. Once they leave the dungeon, they are attacked by thousands of death spirits. The fairies manage to defeat the spirits and escape to the kingdom, where in the castle, Hugo frees the werewolves from Wolfgang's hypnosis and announces the truth to the Woodlanders, convincing them that Wolfgang is truly a murderer and a thief. The others are then ordered to leave the castle when a vengeful approaches it, having intent to kill Hugo for ruining his legacy. Hugo and Wolfgang battles in the castle which catches on fire, but Hugo quickly escapes from the castle after Wolfgang is destroyed. Despite Wolfgang's death, the death spirits flies over to the kingdom where they set a fire that is impervious to water, prompting the Woodlanders and Mythics to evacuate the kingdom to a forest in Michigan. Adam and his siblings helps Hugo by making sure that all of the Woodlanders are safe and sound while the latter defends the kingdom from the murderous Death Hound. After the hound is defeated, Hugo enters Michigan and decides to rule the kingdom with help from the Olympian Gods who rebuilds civilization. Adam and his siblings move into the Diamond Palace while Charles, Sierra and Dwayne rule kingdoms housing their species. Adam is last seen enjoying a party hosted by King Hugo in celebration of his marriage to Plumette and newfound friendship with the Woodlanders. The Nature Dragon 2 Adam is shown to be living in the Nature Dragon's castle along with his siblings and helps Hugo with protecting the kingdom on occasions. Adam remains behind in the kingdom while Hugo travels to a small village in Nepal where someone is destined to work as the Royal Herald in the forest after their previous herald quit due to a family emergency. In the end of the film, Adam welcomes Brodi and his family into the castle and becomes fast friends with them. Draw It Adam joins Hugo on his journey through the magical realm, Pencilville to save the Drawings from Mayor Eraser's evil plan to eradicate them all. Animal Planet Adam joins Hugo on his journey through a hidden kingdom known as Animal Town which is threatened by an evil bird who nicknamed himself, Red Bird. Return to the Present Adam joins Hugo on his adventure to help his future-self, Dexter defeat his rival, Future Butch and restore the future to its true beauty. The Karate Dragon Adam is only seen at Hugo's training ceremony and isn't seen again until the ending of the film where he and the others happily watches as Hugo performs a fire dance along with Karate Lion, Master Splinter and the Fiery Five. The North Dragon Adam helps mount a search party when Hugo goes missing. Later in the film, Hugo returns to the castle with the North Winds and then helps them with turning the mutated children back to normal. Video Game Life Along with the others in the castle, Adam becomes engaged into the arcade games that Hugo and his friends, Alex, Tysan and Jack create for Harvey Flint's arcade. In the end of the film, Adam is introduced to all of the game characters in the arcade as they are shown to be sentient. Robin Hood Adam journeys to Nottingham as one of Robin Hood's merry men to help rob from the greedy Prince John, give to the poor and restore justice to the kingdom. The Fox and the Pooch Adam is shown to be eager to protect Foxwood and Wayne from the evil Chief The Nature Dragon: The Series Adam serves as a major character in the cartoon series. He always travels with Hugo and Plumette on their adventures that takes place outside or within the kingdom. Category:Article of the week Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Siblings Category:Heroes Category:Royalty Category:Wolves Category:Forest animals Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Tritagonists Category:American characters Category:Singing characters Category:Nobility Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Archers Category:Time travelers Category:Nephews Category:Warriors Category:Cousins